Tengah Malam
by shnhika
Summary: Jangan masuk jika tidak ingin ditahan, okay hyung? -Taemin. Shounen ai, 2Min, SHINee


Tengah Malam

By : Hika

Bulan telah bersinggasana di tahtanya menunjukan agungnya sang malam. Di tengah malam yang seharusnya orang-orang sedang beristirahat, namun tidak dengan Taemin dan Jonghyun mereka masih harus melakukan pekerjaannya. Jonghyun sebagai pembawa radio Blue Night Radio dan Taemin sebagai bintang tamu mengingat ia baru saja comeback dengan lagu terbarunya 'Move'. Mereka telah berbincang-bincang sejak sejam yang lalu mulai dari membahas konsep lagu sampai rencana konser Taemin.

"Ne, Taemin-ssi sejak tinggal di apartemen sendiri, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya JjongD dengan menggunakan suffix –ssi agar terdengar sopan dan formal mengingat mereka tidak sedang bercakap-cakap ringan seperti biasanya.

"Hm.. rasanya masih aneh, biasanya aku bersama hyungdeul dari pagi sampai malam. Saat bersama-sama, kalian akan mengingatkan di mana aku menaruh barang-barangku, sekarang rasanya sangat susah mencari barang-barangku," ucapnya, tersenyum malu mengingat kecerobohannya. JjongD ikut tertawa mendengar cerita Taemin teringat betapa seringnya maknae SHINee itu kehilangan barang-barangnya.

"Lalu siapa member yang paling kamu rindukan atau ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang juga?"

"Ne, aku merindukan semuanya..." Taemin memberikan jeda sejenak seperti sedang berpikir. "Ah! Minho-hyung. Aku terbiasa bersamanya sampai tengah malam, kami bermain game sampai lupa waktu, aku rasa aku sangat ingin menemuinya."

"Jadi dari semua member kau paling merindukan Minho-ssi?" Taemin tertawa salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan JjongD, ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan belakang. Hyungnya yang satu ini bukan hanya Lee Taemin President Fans Club, tapi sepertinya juga 2Min Shipper President Fans Club entah kenapa dia sangat senang memancing terjadinya 2min moment.

"Baiklah, karena kau tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang silakan menghubungi Minho-ssi," perintah JjongD segaja untuk memberikan fanservice kepada fans, terutama untuk para 2min shipper.

"Tidak tidak, sepertinya Minho-hyung sedang sibuk di lokasi syuting karena sejak tadi dia tidak menelponku."

"Apakah Minho selalu menelponmu? Ah aku sangat iri," timpal JjongD dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih.

"Aniya aniya, Minho-hyung menghubungi member yang lain juga," bantah Taemin tidak ingin hyungnya itu merasa ditidakadili(?) dan juga menghindari adanya fitnah diantara mereka.

"Tidak, dia tidak menghubungiku. Aku akan memarahinya nanti."

"Ne ne, marahi saja, hyung!"

"Marahi karena tidak menghubungimu?" JjongD kembali mengeluarkan jurusnya, menggoda Taemin hingga dia salah tingkah.

"Marahi karena tidak menghubungimu!"

"Ne ne, arraseo arraseo."

Wajah Taemin benar-benar memerah sekarang dia sangat salah tingkah karena ulah hyungnya itu. JjongD hanya tertawa baginya menggoda maknaenya itu adalah hiburan tersendiri. Lalu mereka pun kembali mengobrol hingga tidak terasa malam semakin larut.

….….

"Haaa… lelah" Taemin menghela nafasnya berat mengingat ia bekerja dari pagi hingga tengah malam. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah memencet angka-angka yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala, pintu apartemennya terbuka Taemin segera masuk kemudian meletakan sepatunya sembarangan. Tidak menghidupkan lampu Taemin berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa kesulitan, ia terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk membuat apartemennya terang.

Kamarnya gelap seperti biasa, jika dulu masih di dorm mereka akan bersama-sama menghidupkan lampu dorm jadi Taemin tidak merasa takut karena ada hyung-hyungnya, namun sekarang ia sendiri dan harus terbiasa dengan semua itu. Ia menutup pintu kemudian meraba-raba tembok mencari saklar lampu, kamar menjadi terang. Taemin tidak merasakan apapun seseorang telah berada di belakangnya sejak tadi.

"UPHH!" Taemin panik, seseorang tiba-tiba membekapnya dari belakang. Tangannya meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tangan si pelaku. Tanpa berpikir panjang Taemin menggigit tangan orang itu.

"AWW" seseorang itu berteriak membuat Taemin membulatkan matanya, ia sangat hapal dengan suara itu. Tentu, suara yang selalu menemani hari-harinya. Dengan cepat membalikan badan, memastikan dia benar-benar orang itu. Tidak mempercayai penglihatannya Taemin kemudian memeluk si pelaku pembekapan untuk memastikan bahwa ia nyata dan bukan khayalannya saja.

"Minho-hyung!" teriaknya antusias, Taemin benar-benar merindukan hyungnya yang menyebalkan itu. Minho terdorong sedikit akibat pelukan Taemin, ia balas memeluknya dengan erat.

Taemin mengadahkan kepalanya melihat orang yang ia peluk, "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"You said you missed me," Minho tersenyum lembut pada dongsaengnya lalu mengusap-usap kepala Taemin dengan gemas.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Taemin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

Minho menjawab dengan anggukan. "Hyung memang fans nomor 1 ku," kata Taemin dengan nada bangga dan sombong pada kalimatnya.

"Tidak, siapa bilang? Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendenganya," Minho membulatkan mata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengelak seolah-olah ia hanya mendengarkan Blue Night Radio secara kebetulan.

"Ah, pembohong," Taemin menyipitkan matanya menatap Minho tidak percaya karena memang hyungnya yang satu ini entah dengan cara apa selalu tahu berita terkini tentang anggota SHINee yang lain, terutama tentang dirinya seolah-olah pria bermata belo itu mempunyai telinga dan mata di mana-mana.

"Hehe," Minho hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau akan menginap kan, hyung?" Ah, jangan tatapan itu. Minho sangat tidak kuat iman jika harus ditatap dengan tatapan memohon yang menggemaskan dari maknaenya.

 _Kuat Minho kuat._

Rapper SHINee itu menghela nafasnya seolah-olah sangat berat untuk menjawab, "tidak bisa, besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus ke lokasi syuting."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, kau harus istirahat," kembali Minho menggelus lembut puncak kepala Taemin lalu menciumnya lembut.

Bukannya menyerah diperlakukan selembut itu, Taemin seperti tidak peduli. Minho hyungnya harus menginap hari ini atau dia akan berakhir kesepian. Taemin menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai tanda tidak menerima penolakan "besok aku tidak ada jadwal, hyung."

"Maka dari itu kau harus istirahat." Minho tidak mau kalah, ia kembali melontarkan pembelaan.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu. Hyung tidak bawa mobil kan? Aku tidak melihat mobilmu di bawah."

"Kalau di sini aku akan terlambat bangun karena kau juga susah bangun pagi," jawab Minho enteng, tentu dengan argumen yang sangat pas dan menohok. Sebenarnya Minho tidak masalah jika harus menginap, hanya saja ia sangat senang menjahili maknaenya ini.

"Aku akan memasang banyak alarm. Hyung, please~" kali ini Taemin sampai harus mengeluarkan aegyonya dan itu sukses membuat Minho mencubit pipi Taemin gemas. Jika bisa, ia sangat ingin menggigit pipi Taemin.

Minho mati-matian mempertahankan raut wajahnya agar tidak tertawa. "Aku tidak membawa baju ganti."

"Hyung berkata seolah tidak pernah memakai bajuku!" kesal, Taemin memukul dada bidang Minho pelan. 9 tahun bersama dan sekarang ia mempertanyakan masalah baju? Ingin sekali Taemin memukul kepala Minho agar ia tidak pura-pura lupa ingatan bahwa selama ini mereka sering memakai baju satu sama lain bahkan tanpa harus meminta izin.

"Bagaimana dengan pakaian dalam?"

"Hyung!" Habis sudah kesabarannya Taemin berteriak kesal, namun wajahnya tetap lucu dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Minho menyerah, ia sudah tidak tahan melihat keunyuan maknaenya itu. Dipeluknya Taemin lebih erat. "Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menginap."

Taemin tersenyum senang karena telah memenangkan perdebatan itu. Setidaknya malam ini ia tidak akan sendiri, ada hyungnya yang akan menemani.


End file.
